The invention relates to an inner lever of a switchable finger lever of a valve train of an internal combustion engine, which can be arranged so that it can pivot relative to an outer lever in a longitudinal recess of the outer lever, which has a box-like main part with two opposing, upright lateral walls, which are connected at one end by a transverse bar, which intrinsically includes a driver surface for a coupling slide that can be advanced longitudinally by the outer lever, and away from this end the lateral walls have two arms, which extend in the direction toward the other end of the inner lever to form a longitudinal bar which has aligned openings for a shaft for the pivoting connection to the outer lever, and wherein a cam contact surface can be provided between the lateral walls.
Such an inner lever is known from FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,626. A disadvantage is its relatively complicated and also solid construction. It has also been determined that the openings for the shaft at the other end, as well as the openings for the roller pin, must be bored. All in all, such an inner lever is relatively expensive, which has a considerable disadvantageous effect on mass production.